


A Cup of Tea

by Schaden_freude



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Other, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schaden_freude/pseuds/Schaden_freude
Summary: As the human's genocidal wrath draws ever closer, Sans makes an unlikely friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Cup of Tea

Sans stood alone at the end of the judgment hall. 

Any minute now, the human would show up, and he would judge their actions. The usual. 

In these few precious moments of silence, Sans usually went over his speech in his head. Over the years he had pretty much perfected everything he'd say to the human: all the memorable catchphrases, the dramatic pauses. He had practically got it down to a science. 

Of course this particular human, the one who was coming now, was a little different. They had done the unthinkable. Well, not really. If it was unthinkable, they wouldn't have done it, would they? I don't know. Does it matter? Does anything matter when everyone you love is gone, when your home is empty? 

When he wasn't thinking about his monologue or arguing with himself, Sans was usually sleeping in the hall. He had pretty much trained himself to sleep standing up, to awaken at the smallest sound. It came in handy for getting the drop on people, which is what Sans loved to do. 

Not that it matters anymore. _Because everything is gone._

"Sans?" 

The skeleton nearly jumped out of his socks and whirled around in a panic. He nearly had gaster blasters out before he realized who it was. Talk about getting the drop on people...

Asgore stood at the doorway. For a big guy, he was surprisingly agile and quiet. You'd think his big footsteps would alert anyone within a two mile radius of his presence, but nope. 

"You're not supposed to be here," said Sans. He didn't mean to sound rude, but concern edged his voice. "The human's gonna come any minute, and--" 

"I am well aware, yes," Asgore sighed. His large shoulders sagged and his beard drooped with age. "I only wanted...well..." 

And then Sans realized that the king was crying. This surprised him. As far back as he could remember (which was quite far), Asgore had always been the King Under the Mountain, the leader of monster-kind, the guardian of the people's hopes and dreams. To see him so...sad was a bit of a shock. 

"I...uh...are you okay?" Sans asked cautiously. 

Asgore wiped at his eyes with his sleeve in a very un-kingly fashion. "My apologies. I came here because I wish for company...I imagine you do too." 

Sans said nothing. 

"Would you, perhaps, care for a cup of tea?" Asgore fiddled with the edge of his cape. "Just one last cup...before the end." 

"Um...I appreciate the offer, but..." Sans glanced at the other side of the hall. "The human..."

"The human can wait, no?" Asgore smiled weakly, a monstrous effort for him. "I can't imagine they'll miss you much." 

"Heh...sure, why not." Sans shrugged. "I'd love a cup of tea." 

**Author's Note:**

> I just liked the idea of these two being friends and wanted to write it out a bit.


End file.
